The essential fertilizer components, humic acid, nitrogen, phosphorus, calcium and boron, have all been used in fertilizer compositions. Some of these components are shown, e.g., by Hoover (U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,034). A single company, Stoller, Inc., manufactures or provides three products, Charge.TM., Sett.TM., and Foli-Zyme.TM., which are regarded individually as fertilizer components. Charge.TM. is characterized as a humic acid concentrate manufactured by a patented process which extracts humic acid directly from undecomposed peat naturally without use of caustic chemical processes. The active ingredients are stated to be humic and related acids (15%).
Sett.TM. is designed to be sprayed on plant foliage to reduce localized ethylene production within the plant. It is also supposed to guard against calcium replacement in cell walls and to increase fruit, boll, pod, or bud set. It is a foliar nutritional for reduced fruit shedding which comprises 8% calcium and 1% boron, derived from calcium sucrose and sodium borate.
Foli-Zyme.TM. is stated to be a fluid nutrient compound designed to prevent nutrient deficiencies in plants, a valuable supplement to soil-applied nutrients and particularly beneficial under conditions where soil nutrients are not readily available. It has a pH of from 1.5 to 2.5 and has a minimum guaranteed analysis of 15% total nitrogen, 2% available phosphoric acid (P.sub.2 O.sub.5) and 3% calcium; these components are stated to be derived from urea-phosphate, calcium monocarbamide monohydrogen chloride and N-hib.TM. calcium.